User talk:Seireitou
RE: RE: Help All you'd have to do is go in and like write stuff, not a whole lot, just something you could do to make the page better. I have a goal to finish it by this Friday. If not finished by then, then the next Wednesday. hey... its your turn.The One and Only Worms Ashys HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 00:10, 2 December 2008 (UTC) hey! its your turn again.The One and Only Worms Ashys HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 00:49, 2 December 2008 (UTC) let's finish this! I plan on finishing the fight itself in the next few entries. the story can continue after that. By the way, its your turn. hey, it's your turn!The One and Only Worms Ashys HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 01:44, 2 December 2008 (UTC) That's the Lightning Blade. Seireitou uses the Chidori. Besides, the Lightning Blade has a charge time. When Kakashi fought Zabuza, he was forced to use his nin-dogs to pin Zabuza down so that he would have time to ready and charge the Lightning Blade. Don't try to give Seireitou new abilities to make up for weaknesses you didn't know he had. That's the cheapest thing a n00b can ever do. --Cyberweasel89 01:47, 2 December 2008 (UTC) yeah, that's not right! that's like changing a rule after the fact! My RP Hey Seireitou! My RP is up! Just go to Kagekenin- a Roleplay and you may begin! Ten Tailed Fox 02:49, 3 December 2008 (UTC) noooooo Is it too late to join the Kagekenin RP??? User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk Question Hey, how do you put youtube videos on a page like you have on your user page? Ten Tailed Fox 03:16, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Yo It's your turn on the RP Ten Tailed Fox 20:00, 5 December 2008 (UTC) hey It's your turn with the fight.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 20:38, 5 December 2008 (UTC) your turnThe One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn KyuubiTaishou Hey Seireitou. I have a proposal, In order to make the RP more interesting and believable, Kagekenin needs to get KyuubiTaishou. I have an idea, Javelin and Seireitou will duke it out for awhile and then Javelin will knock Seireitou out and then Kagekenin will seal Kyuubi during the ritual. Now don't freak out. At the very end of the RP when the group fights the Spirit Beast, once it sealed in Luke you will get Kyuubi back. Is this ok? Ten Tailed Fox 22:10, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Yes this is fine. I'll have them take KyuubiTaishou with Shinra Tensei and carry it like that. Ok Will do, good luck in your class. Ten Tailed Fox 23:03, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey, Sereitou. How is the world tournement going to work. There is an odd number of combantants. -The dark ninja Sorry When I wrote the fight I was in a rush. You can change it to outmaneuvered if you want, sorry. But I got to go, I'm leaving for Florida. Help Echo keep the RP in one piece till I get back. Ten Tailed Fox 12:19, 6 December 2008 (UTC) perhaps? okay, Soul Calibur needs t be in Omega if Soul Edge is in, so how about this? Soul Calibur is really just a fake name for Chishioh Saitatsu. So there is no Soul Calibur. Just Saitatsu. Also, on the true form? I thought we agreed that Saitatsu no Tokoyonokuni was a european dragon, not an asian, serpentine dragon??? I mean, the pixc is cool and all, but.. well then.. 1~ With Saitatsu- fine. whatever. 2~ Soul Calibur my ass! For all you know, the king that created Soul Calibur could have found Saitatsu, lied and said he made it, then spent his spare time masterbating. As a matter of fact, I like that. Thats my story and I'm Stickin' to it. Username I just noticed that my username is spelled wrong, so I'm giving you a heads up on lots of editing of my pages and a new person joining. Later. The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn the RP well, it really depends on how you plan on writing the RP. If it were a mostly combative RP(which isn't really an RP), then use use of all the great blades and war-machine-like things is a must. I might join, as long as we reach an understanding on the power of some characters. By the way, its your turn on our fight. :)The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 20:05, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ur turn hey! its your turn.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 23:36, 8 December 2008 (UTC) your turnThe One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 01:43, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ur trn.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 02:06, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ur move its your move. your turn its your move, man.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 02:42, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ha! take that! your move.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 02:53, 9 December 2008 (UTC) oh! oh, like the pre-names on the clones,not a bad idea.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 03:16, 9 December 2008 (UTC) reeeeeeeeeeaaaalllly...? Oh, so now he's the leader of the kitsune? Well, you'll see what I have up my sleeve... your turn The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 12:14, 9 December 2008 (UTC) quick q are the matches going to be held on different dates? for example match 1: December 14 match 2: December 15 match 3: December 16 Just wanted to know. yeah thanks--Haku711 23:27, 9 December 2008 (UTC) stalemate? well, we've reached a conundrum now, haven't we? your turn.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 01:54, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Please! Please go see Weird Battles: Part 1 and talk to me about what you think and can you help me. Young Piece 02:01, 10 December 2008 (UTC) go your turnThe One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 02:26, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Wierd Idea! My idea is to do a Tournemant. All my ninja's VS all the other ninja's in Naruto fanon. It's like if all the Hip-Hop ninja's attack all the ninja's in Naruto Fanon just for fun. Young Piece 02:28, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Taekwondo I did some Taekwondo and I think its extremly Fun! I Love Taekwondo! Young Piece 02:28, 10 December 2008 (UTC) your turn its your turn.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 02:44, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Ok Cool! You are putting just one character ok, it ok. Because you can put all of it and it be also cool. But its cool. Young Piece 02:58, 10 December 2008 (UTC) your turn ur turn. Oh, btw, surprised?The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 03:15, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ok ok i guess that makes sense, thanks for clearing that up for me Taekwondo Who is the person that created Taekwondo? Young Piece 16:18, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Wow Oh! Awsome your grandmaster was accually one of the very few who trained under the great General Choi Hong Hi Awsome. hey hey, its your turn. The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Go your turn on the fight. The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 02:55, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Whew! We're really nearing the end. It's your turn. The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 12:15, 11 December 2008 (UTC) there! I hope that that ending is to your satisfaction. just a few more posts left! Your turn! The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 21:47, 11 December 2008 (UTC) yo man its your move okay. The end. Make this the last post. Your turn.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 23:26, 11 December 2008 (UTC) I concur Yeah, it was good. Could've ended better. At least I got him to fight at least at 50%. But next time, James will be even better, and then we'll see who wins. I made it a stalemate so no one would have hard feelings toward the other. Also, no offense, but give Sereitou a sense of honor. That guy is a jerk on the battlefield. Until next time, (and don't rest on your laurels!) The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 23:54, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Plasma Clone Jutsu Im just being creative. And for dead ninja's you just have two create a jutsu for that or I will do that. Please reply A.S.A.P.. Young Piece 23:15, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Taekwondo How did your Taekwondo test go? I hope u passed man! ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 14:57, 13 December 2008 (UTC) World Map Hey Seireitou, the name is Akira Tetsuji and I have a question to ask. Dunno if it's ok or not but i have edited the map to include the countries of my villages. If its not ok please tell me --Akira Tetsuji 15:18, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Except... If Ryoko was at 100%, she could just blow a hole through the center of the planet and win. =\ Hence the downgrade. Mewshuji 22:48, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Question How is Hikaru like Jiraiya? Narutokurosaki547 20:47, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Oh... That makes sense, I guess...I also see how he would be like Kisuke. Also, who's Inu no Taishou? My knowledge of Inuyasha is seriously lacking, like my attention span in typing class lol. Narutokurosaki547 20:54, 15 December 2008 (UTC) YO! Hey I want to challenge Seireitou, for the title of Gokage Sennin! Is that acceptable? Ten Tailed Fox 21:01, 15 December 2008 (UTC) OK, sounds legible Well, I have yet another question. Do you know any of the Admins on Bleach Fan Fiction wiki? If so, tell one of them to delete all my contribs and articles, including my userpage there. Narutokurosaki547 21:02, 15 December 2008 (UTC) World king?! Now isn't that kind of over doing it? I mean, Sereitou already pretty powerful(at least on a relative scale to the rest of the world) and think that the role of dictator doesn't really suit him. He touches any one in the Guardians, he is going 'down!' Tetsu forgot signaure.-sing song voice- The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn well then! I agree with whoever wrote the stattement above. I mean, come on! You are doing it again! Ryun is Gokage senin, YOU are ruler of the world. I want your confromation saying this will not happen in omega NOW!!!!!!!! oh, and here is the pic. I dunno if it should be bankai or Sei-ko ki. Also, there is no fur, so I used what I could. http://i418.photobucket.com/albums/pp267/1406068/seireitousei-ko-ki.png ooooookaaaayy... Okay, let me get this straight. In a sense, he's a figurehead, but in another sense, he's the ruler of the world, effectively a protector. That sounds difficult to maintain by one person, unless they have help. What's going to happen to his combative personality now? If he gets angry, will he attempt to crush all opposition with his near godly power? will he not react? Where will this character head now?The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 02:29, 16 December 2008 (UTC) go on... I sure hope none of the three aforementioned persons have any type of diplomatic power, if they do, I would have to starta revolt, which could end one way or another...The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 02:57, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Im Asking You Do you like this photo. And reply A.S.A.P. Please Young Piece 03:18, 16 December 2008 (UTC) What do mean by Wierd? Young Piece 03:27, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Well lets do this then Go here: Sannin Battle: Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga Ten Tailed Fox 03:23, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Sounds Good Cool, but I still plan on winning this one! Ten Tailed Fox 03:27, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I now! It's now Emo or Gothic. All the Anime from Japan is mostly guy that got long hair, and japanese people dont really like rap they mostly hate Rap. But that can change in 9 years im going to Japan and him going to the people that create Anime in japan im im gonna trie to change their point of view. And by that I mean more rap or less sexuallity with the girls. Young Piece 03:40, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Explaination I think I'm much more suited to work on Naruto Fanon than Bleach Fan Fiction. I know this may seem dumb, but the only things I can come up with are Naruto related. Any Bleach ideas I have are related with the canon characters. I might come back at some point, but I'd rather work on Naruto Fanon than anything else. Narutokurosaki547 14:17, 16 December 2008 (UTC) So? Btw, this is Tetsu, and Sereitou's a godmod. They always fall the hardest, and they always fall.The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 23:56, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Fine... I'll fight you with Ryoko-chan... But I warn you, you shall not succeed... ;P --Mewshuji 00:56, 17 December 2008 (UTC) unless... Unless someone shoots him down with a rifle... Any way, he messes with the politics or economy or natural balance, or anything, Sereitou shall be dethroned, as per the saying of the world's voice. And I'll be making sure that happens, if need be. Brother of The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 01:30, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, geez! Fine, fine! But it just worries me having all that power in the hands of one man. he decides to go against something, the world does it with him, wether it likes it or not. So just promise to make him more of a judge, in a sense, than a king, okay? Not asking you to change his title, just no bias . Brother of The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 01:41, 17 December 2008 (UTC) carefully chosen words I agree with the majority of that list, except: *I think that he could lead the nation's army instead of taking over it *In order to veto a law, it must have a negative effect on a land one way or another *The chances of his choices for the sennins being "elected" as it were, are even *Has minimal or no control over the economy, but can instate support laws and regulations in times of economic crisis, we aren't running a communist gov., here. *Any decision he makes can be overturned by a majority vote of the five world leaders and a select group of experts in any or all aspects concerned in the decision And that's all. Whew, writing in legal terms tires my brain out. Brother of The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 02:23, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Ugh... politics again... Okay, I like that list. So when you meant having control over the economy, you meant a socialist type control, like "vital" industries and all. I still think the veto should be able to be overturned by some sort of majority vote in the "senate", and you could've just said 50/50 chance on the choice for sennin. Overall, I think we worked something out. Just don't mess up his responsibilities. Brother of The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 12:08, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Fight Its your turn. Ten Tailed Fox 20:50, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Sure Let's go... But wait until Friday, when I'm finished with my exams. Then we can tango. Echo Uchiha 01:57, 18 December 2008 (UTC) oh yeah We never had a battle of destiny fight for Haizo and seireitou. ~minkai How? How do you do that? Please reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 03:25, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Do What! You add The Warning Lands on the map How? Please reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 03:34, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Adobe Illastrator Adobe Illastrator is that like a programe in your compture or it's on wikia? Please Reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 03:43, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Yes and your the Best! Yes. ah no it has better in red no just joking I like gold Gold is like the rich Nation or something! You feel me Seireitou! Young Piece 04:31, 18 December 2008 (UTC) continents Actually, I made my own world map, which is a bit more detailed, it's on my Guardians page. I wouldn't mind getting rid of it to help create a bit more conformity and reduce confusion, but at least let me redraw the map and color it in Corel paint.If you're okay with that, then I would like the continent that would be equivalent to south america. Brother of The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 12:06, 18 December 2008 (UTC) shinobi world Please disregard my comment above and the one my brother placed on the talk page for the shinobi world page. Instead, I just placed my own continent on the page, and I'm still open for a commission to redraw the map, if you're interested. Brother of The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn 00:08, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Yes Yes it does. Ten Tailed Fox 04:07, 19 December 2008 (UTC) that word... you keep using it. I do not think it means what you think it means. Y'know, aerobically means to use oxygen in a form of exercise. Maybe Sereitou may still breathe when he jumps into the air, but I would assume that he would jump acrobatically instead. Origin I updated Origin, sorry I ahve just been insanely busy Blackemo1 13:43, 19 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Ralk: Ragnorok Yeah, well you came on here 3 months & 21 days after me. So really, you've been setting things into place that PISS ME OFF!(not on purpose) SO STOP PUTTING THINGS O HERE THAT HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH NINJA OR NARUTO!!!(hehe, yelling is fun). The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn Je suis desolé I'm sorry, excuse my brother. He's an idiot sometimes and at this point he sounds like a hypocrite. This may sound like it's all my fault, but the articles that include magic and non-ninjustu forms of non-corporeal attacks are all my ideas, save for some. I have no problem with your more diverse articles(but I think even I'm going to start making more ninja-ish characters, I was bored with the closed realms of ninjustu originally, but I think I feel a wave of inspiration coming), I could try to change the little butt, but he's pretty stubborn. But I have no other way to shut him up, so try to control your temper with him. Merry Christmas, The One and Only Tetsu Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn Rank up I'm gonna make you a Bureaucrat. Thank you for cheering me up about my cousin. In a way, you did that with you response in our fight. So I'm gonna rank you up as a gift. Thank you. Ten Tailed Fox 20:51, 19 December 2008 (UTC) your reaction What would your reaction be for each answer? The One and Only Tetsu Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn Thats my kinda party!! Ya lets kick it up a notch! Ten Tailed Fox 20:55, 19 December 2008 (UTC) The Ten Tails Hey I found this music video I really like. Im thinkin about using it for the Ten Tails. What do you think? n08qq7PHn60 Ten Tailed Fox 21:01, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Music Vid I know and the song fits perfect! Ten Tailed Fox 21:05, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Go to the User list and search your user name. It should have Sysop and Bureaucrat next to it. Ten Tailed Fox 21:11, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Shinra Tensei Ya I saw!!! I can't wait for Naruto to show up! (I smell a really big Kyuubi form coming up!) Ten Tailed Fox 03:48, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Yep He'd better lol! And yes it does emotionally hurt me that Kakashi-sensei is dead. (cries for Kakashi) Ten Tailed Fox 03:53, 20 December 2008 (UTC) User Rights Ok: # Go to Special Pages # Then go to User rights management # Type the username in and change their rank Ten Tailed Fox 04:14, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Pic Sweet! It's awesome! Ten Tailed Fox 05:18, 20 December 2008 (UTC)